Bent Not Broken
by vocaloid331
Summary: Kris and her twin sister, Jay, grew up in a house with abusive parents, who beat them every chance they got. Soon they ran away and end up in Death City and are enroled in the DWMA. There they find out that they are a very powerful and part reaper. But even with their past, they are not broken, just bent.


**(Kristen's POV)**

I sat on the couch that desperately needed a bath, since it reeked of alcohol and tobacco. I was holding hands with me twin sister, Jay while bobbing my knee up and down as the anxiety kicked in. The sound of glass crashing against the ground was disturbing. A shiver ran down my spine as I heard foot step stopping down the steps.

My knee now stopped bobbing up and down. I was now frozen in fear. Jays grip on my hand tightened.

There, at the bottom of the steps stood what could be the devil himself. The person who we use to call our dad. You could literally see the horns! A twisted smile like the jokers came across his face. "Hello, Girls." He spoke.

A little squeak came out of my mouth. He slowly stalked in our direction until he was a foot in front of us. His hand lashed out, and grabbed my jaw forcing me to look at him.

In one swift movement my feet were no longer touching the ground and my back was against the wall. I grabbed his wrists and tried to get him off of me. Then I heard Jay start to scream, I looked over ricks shoulder to see Jay on the ground with blood seeping out of her cheek. I gasped at the sight. "Jay!" I screamed at her as I saw what use to be our mother kick he in the stomach as she soon blacked out.

I looked up at our dad petrified. But as i was frozen in fear, A sharp pain erupted as it went from my collar bone to right above my hip.

The pain didn't last long, that was until I blacked out. That was the moment when I felt no pain, or fear, I just felt nothing.

I woke up in the morning on the small mattress that was in the basement, Its where me and Jay would sleep. "Kris you're awake!" I heard Jay said quietly but excitedly.

"Why do they do this to us?" I asked quietly while a couple tear rolled down my face. She just shrugged. I took a closer look at her to see stitches across her face. The usually get everywhere but our face.

We both had stitches every where our arms legs but not our stomach, now I have one across my chest. "Why dont you just turn into your weapon thingy and we kick their asses!" She laughed maniacally.

I do love my sister, I would take a bullet for her but, she is clinically insane. "No it wouldn't be a fair fight, You have seen their souls, They are as big as a bowling ball! Then there is you and me who have a soul which is like 400x bigger!" I said as loud as i could.

"You're right." She sighed in defeat. "What about.. No it will never work." She said like she was thinking something.

"Jay, what is it?" I asked wondering what that idea was.

She flicked a piece of her long black hair behind her shoulder as her blue eyes looked at me. For once she looked serious. "What if... What if we leave." She stated softly\

I looked at her like she grew a second head. "I Knew it was a dumb idea! I shouldn't" I cut her off.

"Thats a great idea, Jay! We just... We just need a place to go." I said fiddling with some of the stitches on my legs that were keeping my scars from re-opening.

"As long as we get out of here I will be fine! I can dissect things and we can eat it!" She said starting to laugh again.

"I think I will pass..." i said while dragging out pass. I already felt sick at the thought of her dissecting something. Once she dissected a rabbit, I woke up with the heart on my chest!

"I won't put the heart on your chest!" She yelled

"You're lucky that they are at work." I said while squinting my eyes as her.

'Yeah which is why we should leave! Like NOW!" She exaggerated I gathered up my black hair with red tips and put it inside a high ponytail. As my blood red eyes flicked to the floor while I was thinking. "Tick tock!" said Jay

I looked up at her while she was standing in front of. I held out my hand and she helped me to my feet. I Clenched my stomach as I got up. I Lifted up my grey long sleeve as i looked at my stomach t see it covered in bandages. "Get the clothes I will go find money." I spoke softly.

She raced to a chest where we kept all of our clothes and started to hum 'Coming BAck Down' By Hollywood Undead.

I slowly walked up the steps and into their room where i found a box that said 'No money here' Those idiots. I thought to my self.

I Opened the box and saw a roll of 50's. I grabbed the roll and met my sister in the living room.

I saw her down their, examining her stitches. She looked at me as i put the roll of money inside my bag. "Why do you get it?" She asked

"We both know im the more responsible one, besides I'm the weapon. I can protect it." I said as i started to limp to the doorway. I heard her growl in frustration.

**After we were out of that house we were surrounded by woods. "This is going to be one hell of a walk." I grumbled as we made our way through the forest.**


End file.
